


Favourite Saturdays

by unkissed



Series: Days of the Week: 100-word Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Uncle Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These Saturdays with Scorpius are quickly becoming Theodore's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Saturdays

Draco has Scorpius every other week now. When Draco doesn’t feel like dealing with his ex-wife, I pick up the little guy from Astoria’s house on Saturday. Before we head back to Malfoy Manor, we often go to the playground. I climb on the jungle gym with him and push him on the swings high enough to make him squeal with delight. We pretend to dig for dinosaurs in the sand pit. I buy him an ice lolly from the trolley in the park. When he arrives at his dad’s, all dirty and sugared up, I let Draco believe it’s Astoria’s fault. Scorpius never says otherwise. These Saturdays are quickly becoming my favourite.


End file.
